Spinning Heart
by Yo Aoi
Summary: Masa-masa sulit yang dialami Sakura perlahan dapat ia lupakan saat bersama Sasori. Sakura mencoba untuk mencintai Sasori, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hanya Sakuralah yang sangat ia cintai. Sasuke ingin kembali kepada Sakura, namun Sakura kini bersama Sasori walau belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Sasuke, namun bagaimana dengan Hinata yang menjadi tunangan Sasuke?


Masa-masa sulit yang dialami Sakura perlahan dapat ia lupakan saat bersama Sasori. Sakura mencoba untuk mencintai Sasori, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hanya Sakuralah yang sangat ia cintai. Sasuke ingin kembali kepada Sakura, namun Sakura kini bersama Sasori walau belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Sasuke, namun bagaimana dengan Hinata yang menjadi tunangan Sasuke?

**Spinning Heart**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spinning Heart / Yo Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuSasoHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot

_Happy reading._

**Sakura POV**

"_Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan saat kita besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu!"_ ucap Sasuke kecil, aku sudah menunggumu dan mencintaimu selama 12 tahun, namun apa sekarang? kau mengirimkanku sebuah undangan bahwa kau akan bertunangan? Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil undangan yang beberapa hari yang lalu diantarkannya, calon tunangannya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, teman SMPku yang cantik, anggun juga pemalu. Apa yang harusku bandingkan dengan seorang Hyuuga? Tidak ada.

Masa-masaku bersama Sasuke harus aku buang selamanya. Percuma saja kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu 7 tahun, dan putus sia-sia dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kata-kata yang dulu pernah diucapkannya hanyalah sebuah masa lalu, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis, dan aku juga sudah cukup bersabar terhadap cinta, lalu apa yang harusku lakukan? Disebelah rumahku adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarganya bersiap-siap untuk pergi, aku tidak tau dia akan pergi kemana, aku tidak peduli.

Bel yang terdapat diluar rumahku ditekan seseorang, mungkin ada tamu, dengan penampilanku yang berantakan seperti ini aku keluar untuk menyambut tamu itu, aku membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa orang itu, "Sakura? Kau kenapa?" suara itu, orang yang bisa membuatku menangis hanya karena mendengar suaranya, tapi air mataku sudah serasa kering dan tidak dapat keluar lagi, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati diperjalanan ya." ucapku dan menutup pintu, namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, seseorang menahannya, "Kau akan datang ke acara pertunangankukan? Tiketnya sudah aku kirimkan bersama undangan itu," seakan ingin membunuhku, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu? "Aku...tidak tau." dan pintu itu kini tertutup rapat. Aku, rasanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Dimana tidak ada tempat yang namanya cinta.

Cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Cintaku sudah mati.

**Normal POV**

Sudah 3 hari sejak Sasuke pergi dan tepat satu bulan ini Sakura tidak masuk kerja, hari ini, ia mendengar bahwa ia telah dipecat. Sakura tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 21, sekaligus hari pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. "Kenapa kau pilih hari itu?!" Sakura melempar semua yang ada didekatnya, ia benar-benar frustasi dan kehilangan akal. Rumah Sakura kini benar-benar berantakan, entah harus bagaimana lagi ia melampiaskan semua kemarahannya, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah jika kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

"_Kau akan datang ke acara pertunangankukan? Tiketnya sudah aku kirimkan bersama undangan itu,"_

Kata-kata itu terus berdengung ditelinganya, Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Matahari sudah tenggelam menunjukkan hari sudah sore, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dengan paksa, "Sakura! Kau..kenapa?" Sasori yang membuka paksa pintu kamar Sakura kaget dengan kamarnya yang benar-benar berantakan, penampilan Sakura kini sangat kacau, seminggu sudah Sakura mengunci diri dalam kamarnya, Sasori teman kecil Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini, "Kau kenapa Sakura?" Sasori mengguncang bahu Sakura pelan, gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, Sasori panik dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

**Spinning Heart**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-apa semua persiapannya sudah siap?" Hinata kini duduk disebelah calon tunangannya, Sasuke tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke kaget dengan dorongan pelan dari Hinata, "Apa? Ada apa Hinata? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Hinata menunduk, "Ti-Tidak ada," Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, "Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang pertunangan kita besok, hm?" Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat, gadis pemalu yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat hubungan dengannya, "A-Aku senang, jangan me-melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun..!" Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang kini memerah, "Baiklah," Sasuke berusaha meredam tawanya itu, Hinata semakin menunduk karenanya.

Merasa hari semakin gelap, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Hn Hinata, aku pergi dulu, jangan tidur terlalu malam ya," Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengecup kening Hinata sekilas, wajah Hinata memerah, "Sa-Sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan ya, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke sampai diapartementnya yang baru, "Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan." laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan perlahan pun ia terlelap.

"_Sasuke..tolong aku.." suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, gadis itu, aku mempertajam penglihatanku, "Sakura..?" aku mencoba berlari menggapainya, dan tiba dikamar rumah sakit, terbaring seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sangatku kenali diselimuti oleh selimut berwarna putih, aku mendekatinya dan kubuka selimut itu, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin, wajahnya begitu pucat, "Sa..suke.. aku ba..hagia jika melihat..mu bahagia.." mata itu kini benar-benar tertutup._

"Hah! Hah, apa itu tadi?" nafas Sasuke terputus-putus, keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahinya, Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, itu hanya sebuah mimpi, sadarlah Sasuke, kau sudah mempunyai Hinata, lupakan dia." Sasuke merenung sesaat dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

**Spinning Heart**

Sasori gelisah, masalah apa sampai Sakura bisa jadi seperti ini? "Sasori?" Sasori langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tsunade menatap Sasori lekat, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini diruanganku," Sasori mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Sasori tidak bisa lagi sabar untuk menunggu, sudah bertahun-tahun Sasori mencintai Sakura, juga berusaha untuk menjaganya, tapi Sasuke yang mendapatkan hati Sakura, dan kini, apa Uchiha itu yang membuatnya seperti ini? "Sakura, ia terkena demam tinggi, ia juga makan dengan tidak teratur, dan tidur yang kurang, ia harus didampingi oleh orang-orang terdekat, aku rasa dia frustasi atau stress." Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, "Frustasi atau stress?" Tsunade mengangguk, "Mungkin orang yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya atau semacamnya," dan ternyata dugaan Sasori benar, penyebabnya adalah Sasuke.

"Jika ia mau, Sakura sudah boleh pulang besok pagi, asalkan kau harus selalu berada disampingnya dan menjaganya. Aku akan menuliskan apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikonsumsi juga obat-obatan untuknya, kalau bisa, panggillah orang itu, mungkin cukup untuk mengobati dan mempercepat proses penyembuhannya."

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, perasaannya campur aduk. Sasuke sudah mempunyai calon tunangan, dan besok adalah hari pertunangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?

'_Yang lebih baik sekarang adalah menjaga Sakura.'_

**Spinning Heart**

Sasuke kini berada pesta pertunagannya, ia melihat Sakura datang menggunakan kursi roda dan menunggunya didepan pintu masuk, senyuman pahit tertera diwajah gadis itu, musim dingin dan cuaca buruk tidak diperdulikan olehnya, udara dingin seakan menusuk hingga ke tulangnya, Sasuke yang akan memasangkan cincin pertunangan ke jari Hinata itu pun membuang cincin itu ke sembarang arah, laki-laki itu berlari pergi dari acara pertunangannya sendiri demi gadis lain, Sakura.

Perasaan senang juga sedih dirasakan oleh Sakura, darah segar mulai keluar dari hidungnya, rasa dingin ini tidak dapat lagi ia tahan, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan matanya pun tertutup.

"Sakura..aku mencintaimu.." Sasuke menyebutkan namanya, senyuman tertera diwajah gadis itu, kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Sebenarnya bingung mau buatnya gimana, tapi ya jadinya seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic pertama saya/aku ini, maaf kalau ada salah dalam penulisan kata, saya/aku nggak tau mau bilang apa lagi, tapi review please?

**Mind to Review?**

**Yo Aoi**


End file.
